1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data encryption method and in particular relates to a data encryption method between an electronic device and an external storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of computers, more and more users store personal data in computers. If the data stored in the computer is not protected by some protection mechanism, the data may be stolen. Also, as users more commonly use internet applications, it is easier for hackers to steal data from a computer via internet connection. Therefore, data protection of data stored on computers is an important issue.
Generally speaking, users can encrypt data by some encryption technology. If the encrypted data is stolen, the encrypted data cannot be correctly decrypted without correct password, and a hacker or thief may be unable to access the correct content of the encrypted data. Most types of encryption technologies ask a user to input a password and encrypt data according to the password. When a user wants to decrypt the encrypted data, he/she only has to input the password to acquire the original data. However, if the user forgets their password, the encrypted data will not be decrypted correctly, which causes an inconvenience for the user. Another type of encryption mechanism is to use a key to encrypt the data. However, if the key is not well kept and stolen by a hacker, the hacker may decrypt the encrypted data using the stolen key. Thus, the encryption mechanism is still not foolproof.